In communications networks, in particular, in telecommunications networks interference handling is still a challenging task.
In communications networks, in which cooperative antenna systems (COOPA) are exploited, i.e., in which at least one cooperation area are used, it has to be defined, which base stations should cooperate within cooperation areas.
Currently, two approaches for defining cooperation areas have established themselves: a network centric approach and a user centric approach.
In case of the network centric approach, the cooperation areas are predefined by the mobile network operator, e.g., based on the geographical vicinity of the cells. This is a simple approach, but at the same time it limits the achievable performance gain as another combination of cells might represent a better choice. In reality, far-off cells might contribute significant interference if there is, e.g., a direct line of sight (LOS) connection between a far-off base station or node B respectively and the user equipment or mobile node respectively. At the same time, the interference from nearby cells might be blocked or shadowed by buildings or other obstacles.
According to the user centric approach, user equipments or mobile nodes respectively define communication areas based on measurements of their currently strongest interferers. The measurements of currently strongest interferers are provided by the user equipments or mobile nodes to the corresponding base stations or nodes B respectively. The base stations or nodes B are then responsible for final organization or definition of the corresponding cooperation areas.
However, a cellular radio system consists of a very large set of base stations or nodes B. Thus, in case of a user centric definition of cooperation areas mobile nodes or user equipments respectively will have to do repeatedly measurements on a large set of cell IDs, in extreme case, of all cell IDs to find out the set of currently strongest interferers. The size of the set, which has to be estimated, depends on the number of cells, which should form cooperation areas. The size of sets will be typically given in advance by the network. Usually, it will be in the order of 3 to 5. Thus, expensive measurement efforts have to be spent if it has to be determined in advance, which cell IDs are relevant for a user equipment or mobile node respectively.
Thus, there is still a need for improving approaches and methodologies of handling interferences in communications networks.